The invention relates to an electrical device for a power line system for data transmission, a power line system for data transmission, and a motor vehicle with a power line system for data transmission.
Power line systems for data transmission are used to transmit data over a power supply network. In a power line system for data transmission, an information signal can be applied to a present voltage signal. The information signal can be applied independently of the voltage and the frequency of the voltage signal. The data to be transmitted are typically modulated with a prespecified carrier frequency and are superimposed on the voltage signal of the power supply network. The information signal can be tapped, for example, at a suitable modem interface.
One problem, on which the invention is based, is to provide an electrical device for a power line system for data transmission and a power line system for data transmission that ensure a safe and reliable operation and are inexpensive to implement.
This problem is solved according to a first aspect of the invention by an electrical device for a power line system for data transmission, wherein the electrical device comprises at least one line of a power supply network, at least one signal line, and a coupling region, in which the at least one line of the power supply network and the at least one signal line are partially arranged. The at least one line of the power supply network and the at least one signal line are electrically isolated from one another and capacitively coupled to one another in the coupling region.
An electrical isolation and capacitive coupling of the at least one line of the power supply network and the at least one signal line have the advantage that the at least one line of the power supply network and the at least one signal line can have different voltage levels. In particular, the signal line can be designed as a low voltage line. Hence, the signal line can have small dimensions and, thus, a small mass. As a result, the space requirement for the signal line can be minimized. As a result, it is possible to achieve low costs for the signal line. Since the signal line is designed as a low voltage line, a high reliability of the electrical device can be achieved.
The electrical device can be installed advantageously in, for example, a motor vehicle, in particular, in a motor vehicle with a hybrid or electric drive. The line of the power supply network is designed preferably for carrying a charging current for charging a battery of a vehicle. In motor vehicles, in particular in hybrid or electric vehicles, the data transmission can be used, in particular, for the transmission of the operating parameters and/or the charging parameters. In particular, the power line system for data transmission can be used for the transmission of parameters for the state of charge (SOC) of a vehicle battery. The data to be transmitted are modulated with a prespecified carrier frequency and are superimposed on the voltage signal of the power supply network. The information signal can be tapped, for example, at a suitable modem interface.
In one advantageous embodiment, the at least one line of the power supply network and the at least one signal line are arranged at least partially parallel to one another in the coupling region. This arrangement has the advantage that the line of the power supply network and the signal line can be arranged with respect to one another in a simple way; and a good capacitive coupling between the line of the power supply network and the signal line can be achieved.
In another advantageous embodiment, the at least one line of the power supply network and the at least one signal line are at least partially twisted together in the coupling region. This arrangement has the advantage that the line of the power supply network and the signal line can be mechanically coupled to one another in a reliable way; and a good capacitive coupling between the line of the power supply network and the signal line can be achieved.
In an additional advantageous embodiment, the electrical device has a housing; and the coupling region is arranged inside the housing. The housing has an electric plug connector; and the electric plug connector is electrically coupled with the coupling region by way of the at least one signal line. This arrangement has the advantage that the electric plug connector for the signal line can be designed as a low voltage plug. Hence, the electric plug connector can have small dimensions and can be constructed cost effectively. Furthermore, safety measures for the low voltage plug can be minimized.
In another advantageous embodiment, the electrical device has a plug. The plug has a housing; and the coupling region is arranged inside the housing of the plug. This arrangement has the advantage that during the assembly of the plug, the electrical isolation and capacitive coupling of the two electrical lines can be provided at the same time and with little effort in a simple way.
In another advantageous embodiment, the electrical device has a socket. The socket has a housing; and the coupling region is arranged inside the housing of the socket. This arrangement has the advantage that during the assembly of the socket, the electrical isolation and capacitive coupling of the two electrical lines can be provided at the same time and with little effort in a simple way.
According to a second aspect, the invention is characterized by a power line system for data transmission, wherein the power line system comprises an electrical device, according to the first aspect of the invention.
The power line system for data transmission can be installed advantageously in, for example, a motor vehicle, in particular, in a motor vehicle with a hybrid drive or an electric drive.
In an advantageous embodiment according to the second aspect of the invention, the power line system has a modem. The at least one signal line is electrically coupled with the modem. Since the signal line can be designed as a low voltage line, the modem can be designed as a low voltage component. This feature makes it possible to design the modem with a minimum space requirement. Therefore, the modem can be constructed cost effectively.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.